


Big Sister

by I_need_a_nap



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Dream Sequence, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, child ryuko, child satsuki, not shown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_need_a_nap/pseuds/I_need_a_nap
Summary: Satsuki loves her little sister, Ryuko. She would never let anything happen to her.
Relationships: Kiryuuin Satsuki & Matoi Ryuuko
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	Big Sister

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a pure fluff idea but then I said "what if I can make Satsuki suffer^TM" and went witht that. Quick warning: it gets a bti freaky in the middle, nothing explicit is shown but just know. I hope you enjoy it!

In the depths of the Kiryuin mansion, two little sisters curled up together on a sofa. One was four while the other was three, they both had pitch black hair. The younger girl was curled up into her older sister’s side. One arm latched on tight around her older sister’s waist, her chubby, sticky hand gripping on her sister’s blue shirt. With her other hand, the little three year old sucked her thumb. Her face was resting on her sister’s shoulder, drool oozing from her mouth onto her sister’s shirt. 

Her older sister, Satsuki, didn’t seem that distressed over the mess that was being made of her shirt. No, she was too focused on her younger sister to care. Satsuki brushed her little sister’s hair, her fingers lingering on a streak of red. Earlier that day, Ryuko, the younger sister, had decided she wanted red hair. She had started to color in her hair using a marker, but their mother had quickly taken the red marker away before Ryuko could finish her coloring. In response, Ryuko had cried herself to exhaustion, which led them to their current situation. 

Ryuko passed out on Satsuki while the older girl tried to comfort her sister. Satsuki hummed to herself, going back to petting her sister’s hair. Satsuki wasn’t sure why, but she was smiling. It wasn’t a wide smile, but a soft smile. A content smile. Even though her favorite shirt was probably ruined, she was happy. 

Ryuko yawned into Satsuki’s side, beginning to stir. Satsuki continued to stroke her hair, waiting for her little sister to get up at her own pace. “Marker.” Ryuko said as she lifted her head from Satsuki’s side. Drool stained Ryuko’s cheek as she looked around. “My marker.” From the way the little girl bit her lip and looked around frantically, Satsuki could tell her little sister was getting worked up.

“Mommy took your marker.” Satsuki told her. Ryuko looked ready to start wailing again. “No crying. C’mon Ryuko, let’s play.” 

Ryuko seemed to perk up at that, sniffling. “Play?”

“Yeah, want to play with your blocks?” Satsuki asked. Ryuko was using her hands to wipe her eyes and chin of tears and drool. Her little eyes looked past Satsuki, eyeing her mother’s fabric shears that sat on the table.

“‘cissors.” Ryuko blurted out while pointing to the shears. 

“Scissors?” Satsuki rose a brow. Ryuko nodded her head rapidly. Satsuki turned her head to see what Ryuko was pointing at. “Those are mommy’s. For work.” 

“Wanna play ‘cissors!” Ryuko said with more urgency. 

Satsuki turned her head, a small frown on her face. “No, playing with scissors is dangerous.” 

“I wanna!” Ryuko pouted, puffing her lower lip out. 

“No, it’s dangerous.” Satsuki shook her head. Ryuko started to cry again, tears flowing. “C’mon, let’s play with blocks. Blocks are more fun than scissors.” Satsuki stood and tugged Ryuko to join her. Ryuko refused to move. “C’mon.”

“Don’t ‘anna.” Ryuko crossed her arms. Satsuki frowned, reaching over and lifting her sister. “Down! Down! Don’t ‘anna!” Ryuko flailed in Satsuki’s arms. Satsuki held her little sister tight, not wanting to drop her. Once they reached where Ryuko’s blocks were laid out, Satsuki placed Ryuko on the carpeted floor. 

“Let’s play.” Satsuki said while sitting. Being difficult, Ryuko just sniffled, not moving to play. Satsuki knew this song and dance though. She began to play with the blocks, commenting about how much fun they were and how lonely she was. After a few minutes, the upset Ryuko began to lose her resolve to be mad. She wiped her tears before tugging on Satsuki’s drool covered sleeve.

“Yeah?”

“...‘anna play…” Ryuko said. “Can I play?” 

Satsuki smiled again. That soft, happy smile. “Of course.” 

Ryuko smiled in return. “‘Kay!” Ryuko’s wide grin was one of Satsuki’s favorite things about her sister. It was so bright, so warm, so welcoming and inviting. It wasn’t a fake smile, like her other sisters. Satsuki blinked. She didn’t have another sister, where did she get that idea from. Before Satsuki could dwell on it for long though, Ryuko had distracted her with playing. The two sat together on the floor, laughing happily while playing. 

It was peaceful. Satsuki was happy. 

Satsuki felt weird then. She couldn’t describe it, but things suddenly felt different. The room seemed darker than it had been a moment before, Ryuko’s happy squeals seemed muted, and an awful feeling overcame her. Her head swiveled around quickly, trying to find the cause of this awful feeling, but she couldn’t see anyone. 

“Sats?” Ryuko asked, tugging again on her sleeve. “What’s ‘rong?”

Satsuki shook her head. “Nothing.” Ryuko nodded, before smiling and waving to someone over Satsuki’s shoulder. “Momma! Hi!” Satsuki turned to look at her mother, the feeling of dread increasing. But why? It was just her mom. Her mom would never hurt her. Their mother, Ragyo, walked over to the two, smiling.

“How are my favorite little girls doing?” She asked, her rainbow hair giving off a glow. 

“Good!” Ryuko grinned. “Me and Sats play blocks!” Ragyo chuckled at her daughter. 

“I’m glad to see you two having fun,” Ragyo turned to face Satsuki. Satsuki’s stomach felt like it was about to explode with dread. Everything felt wrong. Her entire body was telling her to grab Ryuko and run. But it was her mother. Mom would never hurt them. When Ragyo spoke again, Satsuki thought she might puke. “You’re such a good big sister, huh, Satsuki?” For an instant, it looked like Ragyo’s face had distorted. It appears as though an evil grin had spread across her face. But it was mom. Mom wouldn’t hurt them. 

“Yeah.” Satsuki replied simply, nodding her head. 

Ragyo nodded. “I’m glad you’re such a big girl Satsuki. So responsable.” Ragyo reached out and ruffled her hair, and everything felt at peace for a moment. It was mom. Mom was good. “Sorry, but I’m going to have to borrow Ryuko for a bit, okay?” 

In her state of bliss, Satsuki nodded. “M‘kay.” Ragyo pulled her hand away from Satsuki, bending down to pick up Ryuko, who clung to their mother happily. 

“We going Momma?” Ryuko asked. “Sats ‘oming?”

“No, just us.” Ragyo cooed. Ryuko nodded and curled into her mother as Ragyo carried her off. Satsuki began to put Ryuko’s blocks away, until she heard Ryuko’s voice from down the hall. 

“Why we goin’ to Momma room?” The darkness and dread hit Satsuki again. She shot up as memories came back to her. But they couldn’t be memories, because they all were of when she was a big big girl. Of when she was older. But it didn’t matter, because she remembered now. Mom was mean. Mom would hurt them. 

No not them. Her. Mom had only hurt Satsuki. But now. Mom had Ryuko. Mom was going to hurt Ryuko. 

Hearing the door stuck made Satsuki jump. Her entire body was sweating as she ran, trying to get to her mother’s room. But the hallway kept getting longer. Satsuki wasn’t making any progress. Now openly sobbing, Satsuki ran harder and harder. She had to save Ryuko. Her baby sister. She had to save her. 

When the wailing started, Satsuki threw up. 

All Satsuki could hear was Ryuko screaming. “Momma hurts! That hurts! Momma! Stop!” It kept getting louder and louder. Ryuko’s screams devolving into wordless wails and screeches. Satsuki didn’t bother to wipe her mouth as she pushed her body up from puking. Ryuko. Ryuko. She had to save Ryuko. 

The hall stopped extending indefinitely. Satsuki’s body slammed into the door, her hands frantically flying for the door handle. Shoving it open, Satsuki looked into the room.

  
  


Satsuki shot up in her bed. She was gasping for breath, her body violently shaking as she was overcome with sobs. Her hands were clutching her sheets so tightly they were a stark white. Bowing her head into her chest, Satsuki took a few shaky breaths, trying to calm herself. 

It was just a dream. Only a dream. 

Despite telling herself this, Satsuki couldn’t relax. Her hands left her sheets to cup her face, catching and wiping the tears from her tears. Her chest rose and fell rapidly, her breaths shakily and uneven. When her door flung open, Satsuki was too mentally exhausted to even glance up at the intruder.

“Sats! What’s-.” Ryuko’s voice was panicked. Until she looked around the room. “-the issue…” She finished in a softer voice. Beckoned by Ryuko’s voice, Satsuki looked up. Ryuko stood before her, now eighteen and not four. She lowered the bat she had ran in the room with. “I heard a scream and thought you were in trouble.” She gently set the bat down, leaning it against the wall. Rubbing her tired eyes while walking over, Ryuko examined her older sister. “You hada ‘nother nightmare?”

“Yeah.” Satsuki replied in a small voice. Ryuko slid into bed, sitting next to her. 

“You ‘anna talk ‘bout it?” Ryuko gently and slowly put a hand on her sister’s back. 

“Not right now.” Satsuki shook her head. She leaned into Ryuko’s side, resting her head on Ryuko’s shoulder. 

“ ‘Kay.” Ryuko replied, rubbing the girl’s back. They were both quiet for a minute. Satsuki’s shaking and crying finally calming down to nothing. “Want me to stay here-.” Ryuko yawned. “-tonight?” 

It was selfish, but Satsuki nodded. “Yes.” Ryuko gently guided her sister to lay down again. Ryuko let her sister protectively wrap her arms around her, getting comfy against Satsuki. Ryuko yawned again, wrapping her arms loosely around Satsuki.

“I ‘now you don’t wanna talk ‘bout it right now.” Ryuko said, sleep taking over her voice. She yawned deeply again. “But ‘member. We killed that bitch. She ain’t never hurting you again.” Ryuko snuggled in closer before muttering. “Not on my watch…” 

Satsuki stayed silent at that, just holding Ryuko close. She stayed like that for a while. Hyperaware, holding her sister close. Once she was sure Ryuko was asleep, Satsuki began to stroke her sister’s hair. Her hands lingered on the small streak of red. 

In the depths of the Kiryuin mansion, two sisters curled up together on a bed. One was nineteen while the other was eighteen, they both had pitch black hair - except that the young one had a bold streak of red. The younger girl was curled up into her older sister’s side, one arm lazily slung around her older sister’s waist. Despite being an adult now, the younger one still drooled. 

The older one continued stroking her sister’s hair. “I’m not scared of her hurting me.” She said softly to no one. “I’m scared of her hurting you.” With that confession, the older sister hugged her sister closer, so no one could take her away. 


End file.
